Sam's guilt
by TeamWincest
Summary: The Winchester brothers were fighting a lot lately, for every stupid thing. But it's not like if they don't stand each other. It's more like they are having a hard time. When Sam feels guilty about the whole situation, he does something drastic to get rid of it. Will Dean give in to his little brother's desires once again? 18. Wincest!


**Summary:** The Winchester brothers were fighting a lot lately, for every stupid thing. But it's not like if they don't stand each other. It's more like they are having a hard time. When Sam feels guilty about the whole situation, he does something drastic to get rid of it. Will Dean give in to his little brother's desires once again? +18. Wincest!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own any of the Supernatural's characters. This Fic doesn't have any commercial end. I only own the plot.

**A/N:** Hi! Well, this is my first Fic so I would really appreciate if you review after reading. I love writing stories so if you liked, look forward for more on my bio. I'm sure I'll be publishing more stuff. I like Supernatural a lot, but I also like Glee and Twilight. So, if you want a special story about one of these three let me know it. Thanks for reading…

**P.S.:** Don't be gentle just because it's my first try. Gimme your best shot… I can take it…

**REVIEWS** are **LOVE**, so please **SHARE** the love… n.n

**Sam's guilt**

"You're a total asshole!" Sam's high pitched voice filled the small motel room in no time.

"Me? You were the one that mess my baby's door." Dean said half shocked, half angry.

Sam starts to laugh at that and then retorted. "Oh, Dean… I'm really sorry…" Sam said sarcastically. "I forgot that the only important thing in your stupid life is that poor excuse of a car" Sam finished with faux sadness.

Dean grew angrier at that. He slowly paced forward his brother till they were face to face. Sam froze in place but was internally prepared himself for anything. Dean's glare penetrated him like a nail on the wall. Dean got close to his ear and whispered "I dare you to repeat that." And then he leaned back again. Sam swallowed hard and Dean smiled, knowing his bother would be rather scared than angry after that. But this wasn't the case.

"You though you would scare me with that whole macho scene? I'm not a small kid anymore Dean." The shorter of the siblings smirked almost devilish.

"Then say it Sammy." He challenged in a low voice. Sam looked him in the eyes firmly.

"You're a selfish," Sam started focusing on every word. "Careless, arrogant and stupid bastard that only cares about himself and that POOR excuse of a car." Dean started to breathe heavily, shooting his brother the strongest glance, full of hate.

"For your own good, take that back." Now Dean was really furious.

"Eeeem, no." Sam taunted his eyes and head up before going down again.

"Take… that… BACK!" Dean yelled and pinned his brother to the floor, starting to throw punches to his face. "I care a lot about you, you son of a bitch!" Dean attached every word with one punch. "I would let that car burn if it means that I can save you." Dean went crazy and Sam was using both arms to cover his face. After a few second, the older cool down, stood up and walked fast to the bathroom. Sam tried to recover himself, but he started to feel guilty again, so he just put his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them and cried. He brokenly and silently sobbed there for what could have been hours. Dean was showering almost an hour ago, so he stood up and went to the kitchen sink. He wiped his tears away with a tissue and blew his nose. Then, he washed and dried his face before grabbing his brown, long-sleeved sweater and went out.

He arrived at a bar that was just a few blocks away from the Motel. He needed some fresh air and be away from his brother a little while. He sat on a small wooden table at the very back and waited for somebody to come take his order. A thin, young boy approached him with a notebook in his hand.

"Hi sir. What would you like to order?" The boy gently asked.

"Oh. You're the waiter? You look pretty young." Sam said mid surprised.

"Well, thanks sir but I'm actually twenty." The boy answered back.

"Wow, you sure look better than me." Sam grinned at him. The boy giggled a little and his cheeks went light red.

"Although I think you're cute sir, I'm not allowed to flirt with the costumers. Now please, could you tell what can I bring for you?" The boy asked again keeping that gently attitude.

"Sorry. Please get me a medium cappuccino and a croissant maybe." Sam finally ordered.

"Of course. Should be prepared on a minute" Sam thanked him and the boy walked behind the bar counter. Sam busied himself looking out the window, sadly watching as people passed by. In the corner of his eye, he saw the boy coming back to him with a tray where the cup of coffee and the croissant where neatly arranged, along with sugar and two cookies.

"Here you have sir. Enjoy" The boy was about to return to the bar when Sam spoke.

"Thanks but wait. Could you please bring me something else?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course." The dark haired boy simply said.

"I know it's not on the menu, but could you borrow me your ear?" Sam slowly asked.

"Excuse me, sir, what?" The boy was confused.

"Well, you seem like a nice boy and I really need to talk to somebody. I know I'm a stranger but… Could you, please?" The boy was silent for a minute before he spoke again.

"I hope you don't get all your dates this way, because one day you will scare someone." That made Sam grinned.

"Sorry, I should have never asked." Sam said shaking his head a bit and pulling his head down, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"No, it's ok. I want a break anyway. Wait a sec because I need permission." The boy disappeared behind a door that probably leaded to the kitchen. Then he headed toward Sam's table and sat in front of him. In the meantime, Sam ate the cookies that were in the tray and took a gulp of his coffee.

"Well… I'm listening." The boy crossed his arms and put them over the table.

"Oh… Um, thank you. Well, the thing is that I had this huge fight with my big brother. And I'm really sad because we are really close. I mean, he is my only family."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I kind of understand you. My mom is my only family too. It's like you get sad because it's the only person you really care about." The boy stated understandingly. "And… what pushed you to that?"

"It was a stupid thing. He got mad because I accidentally broke one of his car windows while driving. He yelled at me and then it started. But I always feel really guilty about everything, because I know in part, I am." Sam explained with sadness in his voice. The boy took his hand in his and put on a compressive smile.

"I think it's true that you're a little guilty about the situation, but that doesn't mean you need to throw all the responsibility to you. Your brother acted wrong too. Why don't you just go and talk to him? I mean, I'm not saying it would be easy but it actually was a stupid thing." He finished calmly. Sam closed his eyes shut for a moment, feeling a sharp pain on his head before everything got blurry for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Just a little headache… You think so? I mean, you really think he would understand?" Sam asked a little worried of his brother yelling to him again. He suddenly felt that sharp pain again but didn't want to worry the boy so he just let it pass.

"I think that violence leads to nowhere. What can you do if it's not talking things out?" The boy curved his lips into a delicate small smile, looking really sure about what he was saying. But he had just given Sam the perfect idea.

"You know what? I think you're right. I should go and talk to him." There was silence and Sam looked like he was thinking. "Yeah, I'll do it…" He stood up and ran out of the store but then he remembered to pay for the food, so he came back and pull fifteen dollars on the table. "Thanks, really!" He patted the boy slightly in the shoulder.

"No problem. Come back please and tell me what happened." He waves Sam goodbye.

"I will" Sam's distant response came. He started running in the motel's direction before feeling the sharp pain once more and his vision got blurry again but he managed not to fell and trip. He stopped for a moment and when he felt fine again, he headed more slowly towards his room.

Dean was freaking out in the motel room. What have he done? He hit his little brother with no regret and now he is hell knows where. He tried to calm down and sat on the corner of his bed. "Sam is okay" He repeated to himself. He then started to feel tired, so he just leaned back on the comfortable bed. After a couple of minutes, he heard the door open quietly.

Sam idly stood there, before closing the door behind him. Dean watched his brother calmly, still sitting on the corner of the bed. Sam closed his eyes shut for a few moments before putting his plan on action. He wasn't going to talk with Dean. Instead, he knew exactly what he needed to wash over this guilty feeling about everything. He kept his face between a mix of sadness and regret. He slowly makes his way to where Dean was. His older brother never took his eyes away from Sam's own.

"Dean…" Sam started a little bit sad. "'I've been thinking…" He stopped at the lost of words.

"About what?" Dean remained calm.

"About everything. About us, about the fights, the yells, everything. Dean, I always feel really sad after we fight. I don't like to yell at you or call you names or anything of that. But I've been mostly thinking about this big guilty feeling I have after each discussion or whenever something go wrong and you end hurt or pissed off in anyway." Sam sighed.

"I don't like that either, you know that. Hell, you're my baby brother. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. But why you feel so guilty about it? I mean, sure both of us have our mistakes but that doesn't mean you're the only responsible. I don't even give a shit because I know we always work things out." Dean was being reasonable but Sam knew that he can't get rid of this feeling that easily.

"I know you're right Dean but that's exactly the point. I can't just pretend that nothing happened. I can help but think that is my fault. But don't worry Dean. I already know the solution." Sam said firmly getting close to his brother. Dean feared the worst but then, he felt the bed slowly being pushed down by his brother's weight. Sam's hand embraced him from behind and his brother carefully put his head on his shoulder.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked shocked by his brother's behavior and tried to get away from the embrace, but Sam held him in place.

"Dean, please don't worry. I know how to make this guilty feeling go away…" He trailed off. "You have to punish me Dean." He whined.

"What? Sammy, what are you saying?" Dean was really hit by this kind of behavior but still, he didn't try to move away from his brother's arms.

"It's the only way Dean. Please, I beg you. You said it wasn't a thing you wouldn't do for me. I'm asking you to help me get rid of this guilt. Please Dean, do it for me." Sam hugged his brother tighter, pressing his lips against his shoulder unconsciously.

"Sam… I don't know. What do you exactly mean with that?" Dean hesitated, and that was the worst thing he could do now. He was about to give in. When Sam looked at him with those wet puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist. His baby brother was his weakness. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing that Sam had put on a pained face. Sam just nodded with a small smile.

Dean thoughts were interrupted as Sam move slightly to the left, sitting fully in his brother's lap, legs hanging on the sides of the bed. "I think you know Dean" Dean's eyes went wide when he felt his brother on top of him. Although he was a bit on shock, his body didn't felt the same. His hard on started to rub against Sammy's ass. He was begging for Sam to not notice. But then, his brother put his arms around Dean's neck. "Do it Dean. Punish me" He breathed too close to his mouth. That was enough. Dean didn't resist and pulled his brother into a deep and wet kiss. He didn't even have to ask for Sammy to open up, because his mouth was already welcoming. He settled his hands on Sam's hips, holding him on place. Sam's muffled moans started to come out of the kiss.

"Sammy, I hope you know what you're asking for. Once I start, I won't stop till I'm done." He said soon after breaking the kiss and started to bite down Sam's neck.

"Perfect. I don't want you to stop either. I want you to punish me good Dean. I deser… ah!" Sam shouted in pain when his brother bit him a little too hard.

"What's up Sammy? I hurt you?" Dean said in faux innocence. Sam just grinned and continued to feel his brother's tongue and teeth all over his neck and shoulders. At first, Dean started with gently nibbles but all the moans that fell from his brother's lips were turning him really on. He went wild, biting hard on the soft, sensible skin, instantly bruising it. He marked Sam all over his shoulder, neck and down his collar bone. Sam went off his mind, his brother's mouth everywhere, leaving hickeys of all sizes, staining his skin.

"Dean, you're being too rough." Sam breathed against his brother ear faking pain.

"Oh… Do you want me to stop?" Dean's concerned answer came, although he never stopped kissing Sam.

"I didn't ask you to stop. I'm not afraid of you." Sam said while grabbing his big brother's chin and thrusting his tongue inside, fighting for the kiss, but realizing his brother was too strong and giving up soon, letting Dean's tongue caress the start of his throat. The green eyed boy suddenly broke the kiss.

"You should be. You don't even imagine the things I'm gonna do to you." Dean said in a low, husky voice. He put his arm harshly on Sam's hip, making the smaller boy whimper. Then, he pulled his brother up and onto the bed, hoping over him with all his weight, their legs crossing and unconsciously rubbing against each other. After a few minutes of kissing and groping, somebody called at the door, giving three loud smacks. The brothers panicked for a moment but fortunately, they were fully dressed. Quickly, Dean stood up, leaving his brother in his bed. "Stay here." He quietly ordered. Sam saw as his brother walked cautiously towards the door.

"Who is this?" He said a little loud and taking his distance from the door, safe distance.

"Excuse me sir. You need to come with me because there was a mistake with your credit card. It happens that the machine took more money than it should." A gently voice travelled through the door. Sam approached his brother, he knew that voice.

"Okay. Just give me a minute please." Dean quickly said. Then, he cut the short distance with his brother and leaning forward he whispered in his ear, "I paid with cash." Leaning back again, he pointed to the box full of weapons and hunter's stuff. Sam nodded knowingly.

"Here." Sam lowly said while giving Dean a shotgun and a knife. They went to the door and stood idly, one on each side of it. Dean's hand pull up and with his fingers he counted '1, 2, 3…' The brother's opened the door and quickly pointed the guns on the guest's directions. It was the boy. The boy Sam had seen and talked to in the bar, the waiter. The boy didn't even flinch when a shotgun and a rifle were headed in his direction.

"So, I guess this is your way to say hi." The boy said, arms crossed and brow rose. "I need your help." He simply said.

"First the first, who the hell are you? And why do you need our help?" Dean said trying to stay calm but without taking the gun out of the boy's face. Sam looked at him warningly, trying to stay firm.

"Can I come in? It's something a little private." The boy stated.

"Well, make it public. You aren't putting one finger inside this room." Dean said threateningly. The boy huffed but reluctantly spoke.

"Here's the thing. There's a demon after me but I don't know who he is or how to kill him. I don't ask for help in normal circumstances but this is something new." The boy was kind of nervous, they could tell.

"How do you find us and how do you even know what things we do?" Dean kept asking him, not trusting just a little bit.

"I saw him before… I mean, I went to the coffee shop that is a couple of blocks away from here and he took my order… Um, argh…" Sam finished with a growl, feeling the same sharp pain again. He recovered himself and added, "But I didn't tell him about us."

"I can answer that" The boy simply stated, "You're the great Winchesters. Everybody that is just a little related with demons and stuff knows about you, and believe me, I am really involved." The boy finished with an almost devilish grin.

"Ok. You can pass." Dean finally left him inside. Something about this guy wasn't okay, Sam could tell. He couldn't help but feel guilty about that, he was judging a person without even know him.

"So tell us. How can we be from help?" Sam quietly asked after Dean had closed the door. The boy was giving them his back.

"That's the part you won't like". The boy said in such a soft and delicate voice. The brothers looked into each other eyes frowning, before the boy turn his head around, showing a pure evil grin and a pair of red eyes. Dean instantly shot him but the demon didn't even shout. "That's all you got Dean? I thought you would be tougher." The boy smiled and moving with a furious speed, he grabbed Dean by his neck and trashed him against the wall that was opposite the door, nearly throwing him out of the window. "You're lucky. I missed." The boy said before running towards Dean after kicking Sam out of the way. The smaller Winchester feared the worst. That demon was going to kill his big bro. But, as the demon took a hold of Dean's t-shirt and pulled him up, he did the least thing expected. The boy put his tongue inside his brother's mouth, kissing him. His tongue growing longer before starting to pull it inside Dean's throat, choking him. As his big brother swayed furiously, trying to get the demon out of him, Sam grab a knife and stabbed the monster on his heart. Instantly, the boy's tongue retreated before his head turned around rapidly, eyes furiously headed to Sam. It started to advance on him and Sam just didn't know what to do. They stabbed him and shot him twice. The sonovabitch was hard.

"Left my brother aside bitch. Come for me." Dean said and without wasting time he shot the demon twice with a shotgun. When the demon got close, he opened a small bottle full of some strange dust. The demon shouted in pain before kneeling down. "Yeah. You like it bitch?" Dean rained the demon with more of the dust. The demon shouted in pain again.

"Please stop." The demon shouted before Dean grabbed him by the shirt, thrusting the bottle deep in the boy's throat, before making him swallow it. "No, no…" The demon tried to shout but it only came like pained breaths. A few moments after, the demon suffocated.

"What was that thing?" Sam, who had watched as his brother fight with the demon, asked him in a high pitched voice, so full of innocence, which made Dean's heart melt.

"That was a succubus. A creature that feeds on men's testosterone" Dean said crunching his face.

"Disgusting…" Sam said wrinkling his nose. "But, I don't understand. What was that dust?"

"Those were minced bones from a faithful man. I fought with one of these bitches before. Bobby taught me how to kill them. The succubus feeds on people who aren't loyal to their loves. The only thing that can kill them it's loyalty. Or, in this case, the remains of it" Dean finished wisely.

"Ok-ay… You know what? You're gonna dispose of that thing before it starts to smell and then, meet me in bed." Sam slowly approached his brother and poured in his ear, "Only if you want the chance to teach me how to be a good boy." Sam retreated, biting his lip a little and walking straight to the bed.

Dean couldn't help but to growl flirty to the comment, before turning around and disposing of the body. Half an hour later, Dean came back to the motel and saw Sam laid in his bed, touching himself. "Hey there… You need help?" Dean said grinning a little while walking slowly toward his brother.

Sam moaned. "Mmm… It depends. What are you willing to do to help me?" Sam said in a sweet and silky voice while writhing a little and rubbing his crotch softly over his tight jeans. Dean's cock twitched at that. He throw himself on top of Sam, whit his elbows at each side of Sam's head, to support himself.

Approaching to his baby brother ear he whispered softly. "Everything you need… And I think you need to be punished. I understand that you were such a bad boy" He whispered again in a husky and dominant voice. A high pitched moan escaped Sam's throat and his hips went unconsciously up, hitting his brother's cock with his belly. "I will take that as a yes" And with that, he started kissing Sam again, not letting the other say or do anything else. Sam's hands and knees flew to Dean's neck and hip respectively. Dean put his arms in his brother's back before shifting into a kneeling position, Sam all wrapped up around his muscular body. Suddenly, Sam broke the kiss.

"I think I need to be spanked" He said staying close to Dean's mouth. "Would you do that for me Dean?" Sam asked, his voice letting all the innocence escape while his eyes turned wide open, pleadingly.

"Ah… How can I say no to that puppy wet eyes? I'm afraid you will regret what you just asked" Dean said keeping his voice low. He pushed Sam aside softly and sat on the bed, patting his lap. "Put your belly in here and let that ass up for me" He ordered. Sam willingly obeyed, doing as his brother say so. After he was positioned, he felt Dean's fingers unfastening his jeans and pulling them down to his knees, along with his boxers. "Just so you know, the more you moan, the more I will spank you" Dean said leaning a little forward to pour the words in Sam's ear.

"Mmm… Then I think I won't stop" The smallest of the Winchester said with a smile. Dean started to gently rub his cheeks before landing the first slap straight Sammy's right side of the ass. Sam couldn't help but to moan in both pleasure and pain at that. Right after the first, another came but landed directly on the other side of his pretty ass, along with another moan. Then, Dean started to pick up the pace, slapping Sam's butt mercilessly, not stopping even when his brother left out a shout full of pain. "Aaah… Dean, that hurts" Sam said in pain.

"Oh, holly shit Sammy. It turns me so on when you talk like that" Dean said in a sexual rage. "And besides, I already warned you. You are a very… *spank* …very… *spank*… naughty boy… *spanks*" Dean said accompanying each word with a hard slap. When Sammy's bubble butt was glowing red, he told himself it was enough punishment. "If this doesn't stop you from walking for a week, the way I'll fuck you will" Dean was already hard, precome leaking and soaking his pants.

"Then what are you waiting for big bro?" Sam said in a small voice with faux pain while straightening up to straddle Dean's lap once again. The latter started to kiss Sam again, thrusting his little bro's sweet mouth, exploring all of it. One hand went straight to Sam's right hip while the other press the back of Sam's head forward, so he could dip his tongue deeper. Between moans of pleasure, kissing and a little groping, Sam pushed Dean back on the bed, topping him. Well, the best he could, considering he was giving Dean a full cowboy position. Dean couldn't help but to drive his hands right to Sam's ass, squeezing it. On the other side, the taller boy's hands were pushing against Dean's hard chest. Sam then practically ripped the jacket and t-shirt off of his big brother and lowering himself further, he started to suck on one nipple, rounding the tip with his tongue, occasionally nibbling at it. Then he repeated the same process with the twin. Dean was panting and moaning hard already and he didn't even reach the premium area yet. He went down, letting his tongue draw a trail of saliva to the last tortured nipple to his navel, nibbling at it and continuing his way to Dean's hips. When he arrived to the desired spot, he looked up at his brother and with his teeth he unfastened Dean's jeans, pulling them down by biting the sides. Dean, noting what his brother was doing, lifted his hip up to help him. Then, Sam did the same with Dean's boxers. He could see Dean's cock trying to break free from the fabric containing it, and when he finally pulled the thing down, it raised in the air and landed on Dean's chest, starting to pool precome in his navel. Sam opened his mouth in surprise when he saw his brother's thick and long shaft. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life.

"See something you like baby?" Dean said grinning proudly. Sam couldn't rip his eyes out of the thing. It was so perfect for him.

"No" Sam said firmly. "I'm seeing something I love" Sam finally stared at his brother's eyes.

"Well, do you know what I would love?" Dean said still grinning in eager happiness but managing a flirty smirk.

"Mmm… Let me guess…" Sam said with his face contorted in a thinking expression. "What about… Having my mouth working that beautiful piece of meat of yours?" Sam finished nailing a stare full of lust on Dean's eyes.

"Oh you naughty boy... How did you find out?" Dean whispered keeping that flirty smirk.

"What can I say? I'm your baby brother after all. I know you better than you know yourself" Sam proudly said.

And then realization suddenly hit Dean. He was about to have sex with his little brother. His blood. "Sam, wait… Wait a sec…" Dean said furrowing his brow.

"What's up?" Sam said a little concerned.

"Sam… Do you see what we are about to do? I mean, I didn't realize before but… Fuck, this is wrong Sam…" Dean said a little bit worried, looking up at his brother.

"Well, I don't want it to be right Dean" Sam responded after a few seconds. "It's not funny"

"Do you even hear what you're saying? Sam, we're brother for God's sake… I mean, we've the same blood. Sam we can't" Dean was stopped by Sam's index finger pressing against his lips.

"Why is it wrong for two people to love each other? I don't care that you're my brother. I only know that I love you and that for the first time in my life, I feel loved too, in the same way. Who said it's forbidden? And if it is, what the hell? How much rules we broke already? One more won't do the difference" Sam finished, his eyes going down.

Dean was having a hard time processing his brother's logic. In part, he felt that Sam was right. What is the matter if two people love each other? But then again, they are brothers and that make the whole situation so complicated. But, on the other side, what can he do? Pull his brother away yet again after all these years? How many chances he got to win a fight against his own feelings, against himself, and of course, against his brother? Maybe the kid was right. The rules were never a problem to him and he actually didn't care about that in the least. Besides, seeing his brother's eyes so full of caress, softness and love when he directed those words to him, made his heart melt. **He didn't have a choice against his own heart.**

"You're right Sammy" Dean said glancing at his brother, a little smile on his face.

"What? What make you said that?" Sam said still didn't buying it.

"What can we do against our own feelings? What can we do with this undeniable love between us?" Dean finished wisely. A bit shocked by his brother's words, Sam lips turned into a delicate smile, his eyes no longer containing the tears that threatened to shed. Seeing this, Dean pulled himself up and started kissing every single tear. "Hey, it's okay Sammy" He said soothingly while hugging his little brother. The other returned the gesture, pulling into a wider smile.

"I love you Dean" Sam's heart spoke before his mind.

"I love you too, Sam" Dean said placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead and then other a little longer in his mouth, but keeping the same softness. After a few moments, Dean spoke again. "Hey, what do you say about showing me how much you love me?" Dean grinned when he saw the lust in Sam's eyes sparkle again.

"I thought you'd never ask" Sam said with a smile, pushing his brother again against the mattress. They melted in a passionate kiss, before Sam returned to that beautiful spot left behind. Purposely open his eyes and forcing some tears to look as innocent as he could get, Sam looked up at his brother and put his mouth around Dean's shaft tip. He started to round it with his tongue and when he felt it wet all over, he made his way down, swallowing half of Dean's meat weapon. Dean left out a breath full of pleasure, and put his hand on Sam's head, pulling him deeper. Sam let his brother control him, and managed to swallow all of his brother's cock, gagging just a bit. When he felt Dean's tip on the entrance to his throat, he relaxed it, letting Dean in. Dean screamed in pleasure when he felt his cock penetrating his sweet brother's throat, washing the head of his dick with warm and wet saliva. And he was so pleased when he pulled his cock out and a thin rope of saliva hanged between Sam's tongue and his cock. Sam was breathing hard. Having deep-throated his brother had left him incredibly hungry, craving for more. So, in a quick motion, he squeezed the base of Dean's shaft painfully hard, before thrusting himself against it, sucking fast and hard.

"Oh Sammy… It looks like you're really hungry…" The green eyed boy said. He had seen that look on his baby brother, lust and hunger all over.

"No, Dean, you're wrong" Sam said abruptly taking his brother's cock out of his mouth, breathing hardly. "I'm starving…" He finished with a grin before taking his brother all over again. Dean couldn't believe the great blowjob his brother was giving to him. Either he had already done it before or his baby bro was a natural. He hoped for the latter to be the right. He didn't want to share Sammy, his Sammy, with no one. Suddenly, all the warm surrounding his cock left him and he realized that Sam was approaching him, panting harshly, landing his mouth on his. The kiss started as an innocent one, but then it turned into a perfect combination between love and lust.

"So perfect…" Dean said between kisses. "So fucking perfect"

"Dean, I want to feel you… I want you to taste me Dean… Please…" Sam said pleadingly, glaring at his brother. Dean couldn't help but smile at the statement before wrapping his brother in his arms, and laid him on the bed, planting a delicate kiss on his mouth. He then started his way down Sam's body, enjoying how sweet his brother's skin was, how flawless. He stimulated both nipples with his tongue, then went down to torture his navel before quickly pulling Sam's jeans and boxers all the way down, also removing Sam's shoes and socks. Then, he removed his own clothes. After wearing everything off, Dean's proceeded to lick and tease his brother's cock a little before lifting both of his legs in the air, to have better access to the most intimate part of his baby brother.

Feeling his legs spreading apart, Sam lifted his gaze to his brother, who currently had his head between them, really close to his hole. He impatiently waited for Dean to start lick and caress it, feeling how his brother's tongue round the tight ring "Mmm… Dean, keep doing that… Oh god…" Sam moaned uncontrollably when Dean's tongue found its way inside, thrusting a bit. Sam could felt Dean's smiling as he kept licking his brother, lubing him up. After a few minutes, Dean naturally thrust one finger inside his brother, making him moan. When he felt how Sam got use to the feeling, he inserted a second digit and shortly after, a third one, making a three way scissor movement, opening his brother.

"Are you ready Sammy? Do you want to feel me now?" Dean asked between breaths.

"Oh, ye-yes… Please…" Sam said in pain. Not waiting a second after his brother's approval, Dean spat in his own hand before massaging his cock a little, and also wetting his brother's pretty ass with a lot of saliva. Shifting into a kneeling position once again, he put his brother's legs on his shoulders, rubbing his cock a little against Sammy's ass, before aligning it.

"Here we go Sammy…" Dean penetrated Sam as delicate as he could, trying not to thrust his brother all the way in. Halfway inside, he waited for Sam to get used to the feeling. He looked down at his baby brother, who nodded to gesture him to go on. Dean took the hint and pushed his cock the rest of the way, and after Sam's walls softened around him, he started to move. Dean fucked his brother slow at first, then picking up the pace. He was starting to lose control and was afraid to hurt his little brother, but Sammy looked like he was enjoying it, although the flashes of pain in his face that eventually started to form in his face.

"Don't stop Dean. I don't care… Just keep fucking me" Dean's shaft twitch inside his brother and he obeyed. The thrust became faster and more erratic, burning his brother's insides. When he felt the familiar feeling in his cock, telling him that he was about to hit the orgasm, he forced Sam's legs further forward, pressing his body against his brother's, kissing him hardly and quickening the thrusts.

"Oh god Sammy… I will come… What shall I do?" Dean said soon after breaking the kiss.

"Cum inside me Dean… Do it for me. Help me to get rid of this guilt once and for all…" Sam said, focusing his eyes on his big brother's green ones.

"I'll do it Sammy. I'll do it for ya…" And with that, he felt the inevitable spasm, before cumming inside his brother, seeding him. Dean collapsed on top of his brother, breathing as hard as his brother.

"That was amazing Dean. Thank you so much" Sam said. For the first time after a long time, he didn't feel guilty. His brother had given him what he deserves, and he felt just fine. But he never meant to use his brother for anything. He had enjoyed how his brother fucked him as much as he knew Dean had enjoyed it. He felt really lucky to had a brother like him. "I love you Dean" He said after a while.

"Love you too baby brother" Dean said, kissing him one more time.


End file.
